Batalla por el Sol
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Un año de captura se divide en cuatro partes. Desde la huida hasta la batalla por el sol. Matthew ha sido atrapado y Alfred se interpone en su camino, como más que un hermano, más que un amante, su asesino; los huesos que jamás pudieron romper.


Hola C: Hace tiempo que no pasaba por aquí xD kdxsjakdsad pero vuelvo con un one shot creado en una noche ;) Inspiración Placebo xd

Espero les guste y sea bien recibido; permito leer xd

PD: Por si no se entiende, quien narra las primeras cuatro partes es la _conciencia_ de Matthew, y cuando habla de nosotros se refiere a ella y al corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Batalla por el Sol<strong>

_Sueña, hermano; mi asesino, mi amante._

O

O

01. _Huida_

Corre, corre a través de los árboles. No te detengas, querido, acelera, muévete, te está alcanzando; cruza entre esas piedras, eres más delgado, él no podrá atraparte. Mira, el cielo se está ennegreciendo; ¿soy solo yo, o pronto se largará a llover? Apresúrate, con la ropa mojada te será más difícil escapar.

¿Ves? He dicho lo correcto. Él se ha quedado entre las rocas porque está gordo; oh, lo siento, estoy bromeando, ¿qué cómo es que me queda ánimo para hacer bromas en un momento como este? ¡Pues no lo sé! ¿Cómo tienes tú fuerza para hablar con tu conciencia ahora? Okay, es un empate. Sólo concéntrate en correr.

¿A dónde vamos? Si te soy sincero, no lo sé. Sólo nos estamos moviendo a través de este bosque espeso. ¿Cómo te trajo aquí? Ah, sí, las pastillas en la soda; bueno, qué te dije… no la bebas, pero nunca me haces caso. ¿Por qué siempre la preferencia con el corazón, eh? ¡Él te ha metido en problemas, y luego debo ser yo quién elabore un plan para salvarte! Eres muy injusto, Matthew.

Bueno, bueno, sigamos. Por cierto, nunca antes habíamos estado aquí. ¿A dónde te ha traído? Creo que debe ser alguno lugar solitario como los de las películas de terror en las que grita como un crío. ¡No puedo evitarlo, se me hace muy gracioso! A ti también, Mattie, no mientas. ¿Lo hemos perdido? Así parece. ¿Dónde estamos? No ves más que árboles, no oyes más que los ruidos de animales perdidos y pájaros cansados del sol de la mañana; no sé cómo volver a casa… no hay nadie que nos salve ahora, ¿a dónde está Iván? ¿Recuerdas que tenías una cita con él luego de visitar la casa de Alfred? Sí, supongo que te ha llamado. ¡Pero tu celular cayó destrozado en la huida!

_By the way, _creo que escucho pasos… crujidos de hojas, Matthew, no son los animales. Sigue corriendo; no pares, es lo mejor. Él siempre ha sido más que tú, es una tristeza pero tú le haces caso al corazón, si me hicieses caso a mí, serías más poderoso que ese que se hace llamar tu hermano. No, no, no es seguro. _Run._ Eso es, buen chico. Mueve las piernas.

¡Oh, espera! ¿Por qué caes de pronto hasta el suelo? ¡Me estás durmiendo! Matthew, despierta. Matthew, Matthew… supongo que mi voz se apagará también.

* * *

><p>02. <em>Jaula<em>

Así que aquí estamos. Esto es como… sí, exactamente. Una gran habitación pero no estamos en ella del todo, quiero decir, ¿por qué estamos enjaulados? No eres un animal, mi precioso. Eres una nación. Ah, pero mira qué considerado es nuestro captor, te ha dejado un vaso de agua, bueno, luego de la corrida es muy obvio que tienes sed, pero, ¿por qué no lo tomas, Mattie? ¡Oh, claro, puede estar envenenado otra vez! Creo que el corazón ha dado una buena puntada esta vez, ¿eh? _That's right,_ entonces, ¿por qué no conocemos un poco el lugar? Claro, no hay forma de salir.

Te mueves por la jaula, toda hecha de acero, está con candado y afuera todo es de un color blanco… oh,_ God_, es enfermizo. ¿Que cómo vamos a salir de aquí? Pues… tendremos que esperar que él venga por nosotros, ¿no?

Mattie, ¡no llores! Sé fuerte. Yo estoy contigo apoyándote. Lamentablemente no puedo asegurarte que no hará nada, pero… vamos a resistir lo más que podamos, ¿te parece? ¡Sé que pronto alguien notará tu ausencia y vendrá en tu búsqueda! Quiero decir, no fuiste con Iván. Todo se va a solucionar, y estarás acariciando a Kumajirou más pronto de lo que crees y… sí, sí, lo he oído. Ponte de pie.

Escucho su voz escandalosa, no quiere respondernos por qué nos trajo aquí. ¡Oye, tú, quita las manos! Matthew, responde, ¡él te está tocando! ¡Bien hecho! La bofetada que le diste debe haberse escuchado más allá de los grandes arces. Y el puñetazo que te devolvió, también. Caes al suelo, tu mentón está del color de tus ojos, oh, mi querido Matthew, ¿cómo ha ocurrido? Intentas pararte, su bototo pesado te lo impide, lo pone en tu estómago. Así que estamos demasiado cansados para luchar… vamos a dormir, Mattie. _Let's sleep_. Hemos corrido por mucho.

Pero él no se detiene. Se agacha y te toma del cabello, también está moviéndome a mí. Sacude un poco, le escupes, vuelve a golpearte, luego te abraza, luego dice que ya nadie va a poder tenerte, nunca más… _¿está incluyéndome a mí? _Creo que este hombre ha perdido a su conciencia. Da gracias a Dios que todavía me tienes aquí.

Alfred sale de la jaula, cierra con llave. Te sangra la nariz, Canadá. Eso es, te limpias con la manga de la remera. ¡Qué curioso, es roja! ¿Lo ves? Se ha apoyado entre los barrotes. No sé cómo esa sonrisa puede cautivarte, es como la de los payasos, a mi parecer –y el tuyo- Alfred es un repugnante y mezquino farsante. Oh, sí lo es. Lo pienso yo y tú también. Somos la misma persona de todas maneras, Matt.

Te lanza un beso, dice que jamás volverás a ver a Iván o a Francis o a Gilbert o Guillermo. Una lástima, todos ellos eran realmente buenos. Dice que no los necesitas, porque él es todo lo que tú necesitas. No lo sé, tengo mis dudas. ¿Qué crees tú? Matthew, Mattie… ¿hora de dormir otra vez? Bien, pero mañana buscamos una solución para salir de aquí.

Oh, tu corazón habla de nuevo. Dile que se calle. _Well,_ creo que esta vez estoy de acuerdo. Sí, yo lo pienso. Tiene que tener una muy buena razón para esto.

_¿Por qué?_

* * *

><p>03. <em>Comienzo<em>

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿Será un mes? ¿Quizás más? Has perdido la cuenta, he perdido la cuenta. Tampoco es como si pudieses saber cuándo es día y cuándo es de noche. Ya no estamos en la jaula, ahora nos quedamos dentro de la habitación. No hay ventanas, no hay puertas, solo una abertura en el techo donde respiras aire fresco. ¿Estaremos todavía en el bosque? No se oyen ruidos, los únicos son los zapatos de Alfred cuando se acerca. ¿Hace cuántos días que no comes? Te ha suspendido la comida hasta que digas que lo amas. _¡Eso es ridículo! Has amado a Iván desde la Primera Guerra Mundial y lo sabes, Matt; no lo hagas._ Yo opino que lo mejor es decírselo y ya. No le hagas caso a tu corazón porque siempre te falla.

No frunzas el ceño. ¡Es fácil! ¡Piensa en Iván y ya está! Matthew, si no comes no vives. Sí, ya sé que no quieres su comida, pero…

Alfred habla otra vez. Por el orificio. Dice que ha preparado una cena y que le gustaría compartirla contigo. Simplemente acepta. Dile que le amas, cierra los ojos y entonces, formaré el rostro de Iván. Es fácil, Canadá hazlo.

No, no te queda de otra. ¿No siempre dijiste que Alfred era como un conejo amoroso? ¿No siempre dijiste que le querías? ¡Díselo ahora! Tendrás una recompensa.

Y haces caso. Al instante, algo se abre. Intentas mirar pero te ha quitado las gafas hace mucho. Sabes que es él de todas formas, porque, ¿quién más? Te ayuda a sentarte, te acomoda, luego murmura un ''ah'' y alarga la vocal y abres la boca y sientes el sabor de algo caliente… y hace tanto que nada te provocaba tanto placer… ¿qué es? _Trempettes;_ sonríes, tu lengua se pone cálida. Y eso le gusta a Alfred, deja de alimentarte por un momento para besar tus labios que saben a miel y estamos de acuerdo en hacerle el quite. Oh, no, eso no le gusta a Estados Unidos.

- Dime que me amas. –murmura contra tu boca. Niegas con la cabeza, intentas conseguir más de la comida, pero la hace a un lado. Hazlo como te dije, sólo cierra los ojos y deja ir las palabras. Yo haré que Rusia esté aquí- Otra vez, Mattie, ¡otra y otra, y otra vez!

¿Lo harás? Qué bien. Ahora sigue comiendo, creo que tengo hambre también.

Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que te robó un beso, ¿no? Pero creo que algo está yendo mal en todo esto. Alfred se ha vuelto más cariñoso, hemos podido notarlo. Ayer soñaste con Iván, las sábanas que él te ha dado han quedado húmedas; creemos que estás volviéndote necesitado. No te ofendas, Matthew, no me mires así pero tú corazón y tu conciencia estamos de acuerdo. Dejaste que deslizara las manos por debajo de tu cintura, que te tocara el trasero y se sintió bien, ¿eh? ¿No te estarás acostumbrando, Mattie? Dinos que no.

- Extraño tocar a Kumajirou.

Lo sabemos.

- Y a Iván.

También.

- ¿Crees que Alfred pudiese remplazarlo?

¡No!

- Parece que se está acercando, es bueno tenía hambre.

Nos estamos yendo.

* * *

><p>04. <em>Batalla<em>

Se repite en el tiempo. Una vez te acorrala contra la pared y sabemos que deseas voltearte para que tu trasero se roce con su pelvis; lo sé porque haces que lo piense. Él te ataca el cuello y hace que tus muslos le rodeen las caderas y te besa y no forjas nada, simplemente respondes mientras le acaricias el cabello. ¿Estás olvidando algo que no deberías? Ya casi nunca hablas acerca de tu oso o de Iván o tus amigos. ¿No los recuerdas? Dime, Matthew, ¿te acuerdas?

Alfred hace lo mismo unas cuantas veces más, siempre te deja con la sensación de deseo insatisfecho, quieres decirle algo más, moverte, buscarle; ¿qué estás esperando?

¡Oh, esta era la ocasión!

Te besa, te toca, te lame, te excita y lo sabes. Has perdido hace tiempo el saber cómo es tener contacto físico, pero Alfred aparece ahí y te quita la ropa y te desabrocha los pantalones y él se queda con toda su ropa y podemos escucharte, Mattie, tu respiración cambia. ¿Quieres saber algo? Corazón está llorando ahora, ¿por qué no lo oyes?

Estás más ocupado retorciéndote y agarrándote de tu camisa que no es más que jirones ahora. Estados Unidos está entreteniéndose con tu cuerpo y tu entrada y sus dedos se sienten como juego y quieres más, lo necesitas; entonces él se ríe y dice:

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, _baby_? Pídelo.

Y al principio no te atreves, cierras los ojos y te mueves contra la mano que te golpeó el primer día. Quizá puedas…

- Ruégamelo, Mattie –Alfred pronuncia riendo. _¿Nos escuchas?-_ Dime cuánto me deseas…

Y estás a medio camino y lo anhelas y le miras fijamente y tu rostro está ya sonrojado y el corazón te late involuntario y la saliva que cae de tu boca…

- _Quiero… Alfred, please, fuck me. Please, please, please. __Fuck me._

Entonces estás ahí, entre gritos, gemidos y jadeos y el constante ''ah, ah, ah'' e intentas seguir cada embestida, le arañas la espalda, le pides posturas distintas, quieres sentirte por completo lleno y saciarte, y volver y seguir, y que Alfred se pierda dentro. Estados Unidos dice que sólo debes contemplarlo a él, que será la única puta cosa que verás de ahora en adelante, que se convertirá en todo lo que quieras, todo lo que deseas, que será tu todo.

_Tu todo, mi todo… _

Todo lo que puedes ver, oler, sentir, lamer y oír en este momento es Alfred, y nosotros te hemos dejado. Lo único que quieres es volver a sentirte amado, pero ya no estaremos aquí para ayudarte; ésta es la batalla que acabamos de perder.

Hasta siempre, Matthew. Fue un gusto ser tu conciencia y tu corazón.

* * *

><p>05. <em>Sol<em>

Ha pasado un año desde su secuestro y Matthew hace pensar a Alfred que no recuerda absolutamente nada de su antigua vida. Sigue viviendo dentro de aquella habitación, en medio de la nada y con las visitas recurrentes de su hermano. A pesar de que su cabeza hace mucho dejó de acompañarle y su corazón está dormido, hay algo dentro que no le ha abandonado y le ha mantenido cuerdo todo este tiempo. Su inteligencia no ha sido tocada ni llevada, se ha vuelto más inteligente que antes y es algo que debe agradecer a Estados Unidos.

En el momento en que piensa esto, es que su hermano llega con una gran sonrisa y con el arma que siempre lleva en los pantalones. Mattie se pone de pie y le saluda con un beso y una caricia en el cuello y Alfred no hace más que rodearle de la cintura.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A una reunión.

Matthew luce decepcionado. Hace un pucherito contra los labios y sus manos se deslizan por los muslos de Estados Unidos. Él se ríe y una mueca se le escapa; está tan cerca…

- Oh, pero… ¿tardarás demasiado?

- Vamos, cariño, son solo unas horas. Luego volveré y podremos jugar toda la noche. ¿Te gustaría eso?

Canadá asiente entusiasmado pero tira de la corbata del mayor y vuelve a tenerle cerca, disfrutando del contacto que hacen sus pieles. Alfred le lleva las manos a rodearle el cuello otra vez pero Mattie se niega, de pronto, las piernas del rubio se le hacen muy suaves; así que él, moviéndose como un gato, le obliga y lleva hasta su seudo cama –no son más que sabanas sueltas- y Estados Unidos dice que no puede tardarse pero él ''_sólo un poquito más'' _de Matt le endulza los oídos y aprieta el pantalón y besa a su hermano. No le gusta demasiado cuando es Matthew quien toma la iniciativa, es como si no le perteneciera, y eso es incorrecto. Desea estar arriba, atraparle con los brazos y no dejarle ir pero Canadá deja su boca y se acerca hasta su cremallera. Le mira hacia arriba con ojitos pícaros y Alfred niega con las manos.

- La reunión…

- Será rápido. Enserio. _I promise._

Y bueno, ¿qué más puede hacer? Matthew se ha vuelto muy bueno con la boca en este tiempo.

Le desabrocha el botón del pantalón negro y se encuentra con los bóxer azules. _Superman_. Alfred es predecible. Los baja sin la necesidad de apuro y finalmente, tiene ante sus labios el pene semi duro de la nación del sur. Estados Unidos le ordena que lama con la mirada. Mattie se la devuelve seductor.

Por dentro está ardiendo en rabia.

Desliza sus manos acariciando la longitud de Alfred, luego la pelvis, luego las caderas, luego los muslos, ahí está lo que busca. Y la cosa es rápida. De un momento a otro, Canadá se apodera de la pistola de su hermano y se hace a un lado, se pone de pie de inmediato y le apunta en la cabeza. Estados Unidos se ríe de manera enferma, sobre excitado con la situación. Debería saber que Matthew no está bromeando y que el arma está cargada y su dedo en el gatillo. _Well,_ de todas formas, Canadá no podría.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo con eso? Es muy peligroso, Mattie. Devuélvemela.

- Da un paso más y estás muerto.

- Vamos, _baby_, tú no serías capaz. ¿Matarías a la persona que amas? ¿Me matarías a mí, que soy _tu todo_?

Él también se pone sobre sus dos piernas, se abrocha el pantalón y se acerca a Matt. Retrocede, pero las manos no le tiemblan. Él se lo ha asegurado, un paso más y la nación desaparece para siempre, y bueno, ¿a quién le importa? La economía se volvería negra pero han pasado por otras crisis, nada que un par de dólares no puedan arreglar.

- Dame eso, te dije. No estoy jugando.

- Yo tampoco.

Lo último que los oídos de Alfred logran escuchar es el disparo contra su corazón y el ruido que hacen las aves al volar. Cae al suelo, desplomado, sangrando y delirando, en unos segundos muere.

Matthew le observa silencioso en su lugar, sin sentir resentimiento alguno. Se acerca a paso lento, inclina sus rodillas y le da una caricia en el cabello que termina siendo una jalada. Luego se ríe, luego le susurra que le odia e ironiza con el '_'eres mi todo''_ ¿Cuántas veces se lo dijo mientras hacían el amor? ¡Incontables! Suena gracioso y Matt suspira, pensando.

¿Qué hará después de salir? Tiene deseos de ver a Iván, de abrazar a Kumajirou, quiere simplemente ver el sol. A pesar de todo, salió victorioso, y su conciencia y corazón pueden volver a acompañarle porque fue más inteligente que su propio destino.

Se aleja del cuerpo sin vida de su hermano, se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse de allí. Silba una alegre melodía y se mueve despacio, ya no tiene prisa, nadie puede ir ahí y meterle en una jaula otra vez. Ya nunca más.

- Fuiste mi todo, Alfred, _my everything_… -el estómago se le revuelve, tantos deseos rotos y sueños perturbados. Lo único que desea en verdad es volver a casa_- Y yo soy los huesos que no pudiste romper._

Es la batalla por el sol que ganó, después de todo.

* * *

><p>Yaaa xd listoke :D Me encanta ver a Alfred así, oh Dios, tengo una peqeña obsesión con el gringo ese xd Okay, espero les guste :D Gracias por leer! ¿<em>Reviews<em>?


End file.
